Half Wolf
by blackfire93
Summary: A girl not knowing what she is but being captured and tortured relentlessly finally breaks free and slaughters her captors, all except for one whom she leaves trapped in the woods. A roar faintly calls to her, who is it and what will it mean for her life?


**The song used is called, "Invincible," by Skillet. This is a song-fiction one-shot, read and review. Enjoy.**

 _ **Journal/Diary/Way to get things off of my chest without speaking them:**_

 _ **Hi. Um where to start…okay well recently I found a song that I thought fit with my life perfectly. I wrote it in my journal along with my account (although somewhat vague) of how I came to be in the place and position I am in. I have skipped over details on some things as I have no doubt when I'm old and senile that my child (or children) will end up reading this and I know they won't want to read the truly juicy bits.. Let me just say this though Derek with his shirt is sexy without his shirt well….I'm drooling right now hang on a second.. okay I'm back. Anyway here is my account of how I met your dad I figured you would want to know.**_

 _ **Target on my back**_

 _ **Lone survivor lasts**_

 _ **They got me in their sights**_

I bit my lower lip as I pulled out the last arrow as the group of seven hunters encircled me, I had been kept in a building and tortured and starved for the last week. My already week body was heaving for breath as blood still dripped from cuts that were slow to heal as the knives, arrows and bullets had been pure silver mixed in with as well as coated by wolfs-bane and mountain ash. I coughed up black blood as my shivering and exhausted body slowly started healing my insides, four of the hunters laughed at my pain while the other three reloaded their choice of weapons. I could feel the full moon taking over as the brightest light in the sky as the seven hunters drew closer and closer to me I fell to one knee shoving my open hands into the earth that was being coated by my blood to try and keep my balance as the ground seemed to be swirling from the lack of oxygen and nourishment. One of them kicked me in the side causing me to fly sideways and slam into a nearby tree, I coughed up some more black blood and struggled to push my exhausted body into a kneeling position to try and stand up.

 _ **No surrender no**_

 _ **Trigger fingers go**_

 _ **Living the dangerous life**_

Another kick slammed me back into the tree and I felt two of my ribs fracture, someone grabbed my head and slammed it into the ground before ripping my head backwards ripping out a chunk of my hair. That made me angry and as my hair covered my face from their view I pulled back my lips exposing my elongating canine teeth. I grabbed the tree I had been kicked into my elongating claws stabbed into the tree and I pulled myself into a half standing position as I kept my upper body in half making myself look the part of a weak and beaten teenage girl. I heard the woman who had taken the most sadistic pleasure from torturing me come closer as the moon rose and I felt my injuries start to heal at a faster rate. I waited until she had lifted her foot to kick me again before I brought my head and body up and roared loudly dropping down and spinning on my hands kicking her feet out from under her before leaping onto the closest hunter and ripping into him with my claws and teeth.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Everyday when I wake**_

 _ **I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down**_

 _ **Chewing me up, spitting me out**_

Moving with all the speed I could in my present condition I had six of the seven down and beyond the help of a hospital before I turned my full attention to the woman who had been my main tormentor for the past week and tilted my head exposing my glowing purple right eye and gleaming crimson left eye as I snarled at her blood of her comrades dripping off of my canine teeth and chin as well as my claws I growled again moving out of the way of the bullets she was shooting out at a fast clip. As I dodged them I ran up a tree and began to jump from one branch to another moving in a manner that she couldn't predict as I moved her in the direction of the wolf trap that I had spotted while running away from them. I felt a surge of satisfaction as I heard her scream in pain when she stepped into the trap and the teeth closed in on her leg. I jumped down from the tree tops and walked over towards her, the full moon giving her perfect sight so she could see me coming closer to her. A pathetic growl escaped her as she reached down and picked up the guns she had dropped in pain and a desperate attempt to pry the wolf trap off of her.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **When I need to be saved**_

 _ **You're making me strong, you're making me stand**_

 _ **Never will fall, never will end**_

 _ **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

 _ **Nothing could stop me tonight**_

I stayed where I was having counted the numbers of shots she had taken at me I knew that she only had one bullet left in each gun before she would have to put in a new clip, I tilted my head to the side the wind taking my un-cut white hair and blowing it behind me. For a few seconds I debated on killing her or at least ripping off one of her limbs however something happened that made me forget all about her. A very faint roar was brought to my ears by the breeze, I twitched at the sound it was foreign to me as I had been kept underground and away from all life except the hunters after I had been introduced to life other then the wild animals who had raised me. I stepped backwards, my bare feet making no noise on the forest floor as I moved away from the female hunter who was watching me like a hawk. I knew she hadn't heard the noise as it was so faint that I could barely hear it, not to mention the fact that she would have tried to kill me so she could put new clips in her guns to get ready to kill this other one. I could make out from the deepness of the roar that it was a male but other than that I knew nothing about this strange roar.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

It sounded like it was calling for me, so after a few moments of debate I turned and ran away from the hunter leaving her stuck in the wolf trap as I ran towards the roar. I stopped as I came to where a large lake separated me from the male that was roaring, taking a few seconds to drink some water I got on all fours and took a deep breath as I set my feet and hands and roaring as loud as I could. The forest around me went silent and I saw the lake tremble from the loudness of my roar even the wind seemed to be silence by the loudness and the length of my roar. When I had finished my roar I sat back on my legs and stared out over the lake my ear's straining to hear if there was a reply. For several minutes there was no reply and I felt the adrenaline that had been keeping me on my feet and moving seep out of my body leaving me feeling hungry and in pain as my body still was healing from the torture that had been inflicted on it over the past week. I laid down on my side and curled up into a ball as my body shivered I had almost drifted off into the darkness when a roar much louder than the first and coming closer echoed around the forest and across the lake reaching my ears and bringing me up into a sitting position.

 _ **You're my titanium**_

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

I pulled my knees up to my face and rested my head on them as I stared over the lake watching for any signs of movement in the forest, my hair that I wasn't sitting on fell across my face blocking everything but my left eye which was back to its normal dark grey color. As my eyes began to grow heavy again I saw a movement in the forest and managed to find the strength to open my eyes fully again. Upon opening my eyes fully again I saw three distinguishable figures coming out of the forest and stopping at the edge of the lake. The breeze wasn't helping me catch their scent so I moved, catching all three of their full attention as I slowly and painfully managed to get to my feet before slowly standing up to my full height of five feet ten inches. The wind blew my hair across my face so I reached up and ran my hair through it shoving it out of my face causing it to stick to my already filthy skull with the blood that had been drying on my fingers. I tilted my head staring at the three of them waiting for a sign that one of them might have been the one who roared and for a few seconds there was nothing. Then the oldest one's eyes glowed blue, the second eldest eyes glowed crimson and the youngest male's eyes glowed gold.

 _ **Who can touch me cause I'm**_

 _ **I'm made of fire**_

 _ **Who can stop me tonight**_

 _ **I'm hard wired**_

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

The strength that had come from seeing them faded and I crouched not wanting to faint while standing up as that would cause my body more injuries to heal. However seconds after I crouched I fainted anyway falling sideways as I gave into the blackness that had been calling my name in a hypnotic voice. I don't know how long I was asleep before I slowly began to wake up, I heard several voice's whispering in another part of whatever building I was in. The room I was currently in smelt like hundreds of dogs and cats had been through it as well as strong medical scents that had me tense and immediately jump up ready to maim anyone who tried to keep me on the cold steel table that I could feel under my almost completely bare back. My teeth were already bared and in their sharp canine state my claws out on both my hands and feet as I snarled low in my throat while yanking out the needle's that had been stuck in my skin. I sniffed carefully knowing that there could be something in the air that would make me tired as that had been the case in a few of the other instances that I had been kidnapped.

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

I heard several pairs of footsteps come running in my direction as I shoved myself into the corner my eyes focused on the door which flew open as the three guy's I had seen before I fainted entered the room. A young boy who looked the same age as the one with the glowing golden eyes was behind them as well as a bald man who looked in his thirties. I snarled at them, not caring that the three guys who had glowing eyes might be like me as I threatened them to get back feeling trapped in this strange place that felt like it was pressing down on me. "Calm down." The guy who had glowing red eyes which he was flashing at me said his voice sounding like he was trying to order me to calm down. I tilted my head and let my eyes glow as I snarled deeply at him snapping my teeth at him letting him know that he couldn't order me to do anything. I heard all five of them gasp as soon as I allowed my eyes to glow, "Everyone back away slowly." The bald guy said in a calm voice as he kept his eyes on me. All five of them backed away slowly and I began to follow them one slow step at a time, I kept my body crouched as it was easier to duck and move if I should have need.

 _ **Here we go again**_

 _ **I will not give in**_

 _ **I've got a reason to fight**_

 _ **Every day we choose**_

 _ **We might win or lose**_

 _ **This is the dangerous life**_

I kept all five of them in my sights as I followed them out of the room where I was being kept and out into an open area, I saw a pair of glass doors and from the gathering darkness I knew I had been out at least a day. I kept one eye on them as I stealthily began to gather my strength before bolting forwards and out the glass doors which luckily had been un-locked and had given way as soon as I pressed on the metal bar which ran across them. I took off following my nose and ran, jumping over cars and running across roads while moving around houses as I navigated my way into the calming presence of the forest. Once I felt comfortable and knew I was alone with the wild life I checked myself over and found to my surprise that someone had removed the jagged pieces of silver covered in wolfs-bane that had been shoved into open cuts and then sewn over so they wouldn't come out by themselves. My body, scalp and hair was still covered with mud and blood but my face and hands were clean of it and I felt energy that told me my body had gotten the necessary nutrients it needed while I had been out. I debated on my next move as I had nowhere to be and those strange five guys seemed to be okay. Not that I trusted them, _"I know better than to trust anybody."_ I thought remembering the three times I had been captured because I had trusted someone.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Everyday when I wake**_

 _ **They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won**_

 _ **The bell has been rung, it's over and done**_

" _I need some food and a shower and some new clothes then ...maybe I'll see if they are still at that place. I haven't seen anyone like them before and they helped me and let me go maybe …maybe their okay to trust."_ I thought chewing my lower lip as I tried to plan out what to do. Shoving away the matter of trust I smelt out the nearest house and was surprised to find one very close by, from the smell it was frequently used however when I listened there was no heartbeats so right now it was empty. Hoping that they had a teenage girl living there I made my way to the house and after listening again while scanning the area I found it to be alone. I dropped down out of the tree I had been hiding myself in and quickly ran across the yard keeping my eyes open for traps or alarms. Reaching the porch I vaulted myself up over the railing and reaching the metal door handle I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly as I mentally focused on the door handle and felt the metal began to move as I willed it before it finally clicked open. Immediately I entered the house seeing no alarm but knowing that there could be a silent one I raided the refrigerator and ate almost everything they had in the fridge before rushing upstairs. I reached the bathroom and turned both knobs on to their fullest before following my nose to the room of the young female and was overjoyed when I found it to belong to a young teenage female. I gave a dance of joy upon finding a pair of un-opened boy shorts underwear for girls and a black padded sports bra that was still in the package. I grabbed a black crop top and after searching her clothes I finally un-earthed a black mini skirt which looked to be the only bottom that would fit me. I rushed into the shower and washed my hair and scalp first which took the longest before hurriedly and harshly scrubbing the rest of my body.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **When I need to be saved**_

 _ **They counting me out, but this is my round**_

I cringed at the sight of the dirt, grass, leaves, blood and some of my hair that started to clog the drain. However I was finally clean so I didn't bother trying to unclog it instead I grabbed some nearby bleach and set it by the bath. I dried off everything except for my hair which I wrapped in a towel as I got dressed. I felt something deep within my subconscious telling me I need to leave now so I pulled the towel off and tossed it into the bath then held my breath as I grabbed the bleach and took the lid off of it before dumping it into the bath and over the towel then dropped it in the bath as the water was still blasting fully on hot and cold. I ran to the room that had the closet window to the woods and unlocked it and shoved it up before jumping out of it and taking off into the woods. My belly was full and I was now fully clothed so after running through a few streams to throw off any followers of my scent trail I found my way back to the building the moon lighting my way as the sun went down for the day. As I got closer to the building which I saw was a Veterinary Clinic I thought about waiting until the sun rose the next day however as I thought that over the steel back doors opened and the bald guy and three guy's who's eyes glowed different colors came out. I watched them from the shadows for a few seconds sniffing to make sure they didn't have any weapons on them before I slowly stepped out of my comfort zone and into the light that was above the steel doors.

 _ **You in my corner; look at me now**_

 _ **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

 _ **Nothing could stop me tonight**_

I felt their stares and it made me want to slide back into the shadows however my curiosity drove me out into the light as I looked over the three guys who had glowing eyes. I wasn't sure what to say or even if I could speak as I hadn't actually spoken to anyone since I could remember. I licked my lips and swallowed rapidly several times trying to moisten my suddenly dry feeling throat however I was cut off before I could start. "What exactly are you?" The guy with glowing blue eyes asked me bluntly causing all three of the other guy's to turn towards him with various glares. I felt my lips twitch upwards for a few seconds at the unison in which the three other guys had glared at the one before shrugging my shoulders in answer to the guy's question.

I didn't know what I was, and until these three guy's I didn't know there were other's out there like me, well living one's anyway. The hunter's had told me many stories about what they had done to others' like me. "Can you understand us?" The bald headed guy asked his voice gentle like he was scared of freighting me off. I nodded in answer to his question feeling confident that they weren't going to hurt me as I took another step towards them. "Can you talk?" The youngest one who had the glowing golden eyes asked curiously. I tilted my head before licking my lips and mouthing the word 'maybe.'

"What do you mean maybe?" The guy with crimson eyes asked as they all stared at me curiosity coming off of them in waves. I struggled to find a way to communicate with them that I hadn't spoken actual words before, however I couldn't figure out a way to tell them that. Then I slapped my forehead as I realized that I could simply ask them for pen and paper as I had learned to read and write, albeit self-taught from being held captive and escaping so many times. I made the motion like I was writing with my left hand while holding something in my right and they understood it.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

 _ **You're my titanium**_

As soon as I was given pen and paper I answered their questions and found out about everything, werewolves, Banshee's, Druids, were-coyotes and all other Supernatural creatures they started telling me about the Hunters but I informed them that I had much experience with Hunters so they didn't touch on that subject again. After they talked it over amongst themselves it was decided that I would live with the bald Druid for now while he taught me how to speak and the right and wrong way to do things in the human society while he and the other's tried to figure out what I was exactly. I agreed to it since I had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. For four months I stayed with Deaton and he taught me things while Derek, Scott and Stiles came to visit me often as they were curious about me. Peter had come twice and each time in the middle of the night when Deaton was asleep and no-one else was there.

One thing that I couldn't answer was my age, I had no idea how old I was time really didn't have a meaning for me as I had been living as an animal and then being captured I was always kept in dark place's and slipped between conscious and unconsciousness multiple times before escaping. Over the months I began to feel more and more drawn to Derek, something about him pulled at me and one night when I was walking with him in the woods in a moment of silence I turned towards him put both my hands on either side of his face and kissed him square on the lips. I pulled back after a few seconds and we stared at each other before he leaned forward and captured my lips with his again. I stepped backwards moving towards where I knew a tree was and felt my back press up against the truck of it as we continued to kiss. Our hands wondered and I felt my body growing warmer, I began to growl softly low in my throat not as a threat but in pleasure as we switched positions and I became the dominate one.

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

 _ **Who can touch me cause I'm**_

 _ **I'm made of fire**_

 _ **Who can stop me tonight**_

 _ **I'm hard wired**_

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

When the Argent's were either dead or had finally realized that they were stupid for hunting us or people like me anyway, Derek finally got his own loft and he asked me to move in with him. I was surprised at how easily I accepted his request to stay with him however I got over my surprise easily by thinking of the fact that one place and only the two of us meant that we wouldn't be interrupted from anything at anytime…

 _ **Now seven months later I'm four weeks pregnant. I'm quite sure of that fact although I have yet to tell Derek as he is worried about Scott who turned out to be a True Alpha and the Alpha pack which I helped fight and killed one of the twins and the women with the barefoot fetish as well as managing to save the life of one of the guy's Derek had turned. Since then I have learned that I seem to be half wolf half succubus and although I now know what I am I don't know what will happen next but I know that as long as I have my mate, Derek, by my side I'll be just fine.**_

 _ **Marie T.**_


End file.
